A Strange Encounter
by Porky Poo
Summary: The book that they needed couldn't be found. What were they going to do? They needed to study. The girl that they meet next is nothing like those that come to the host club. They have no idea how to even handle her.


Disclaimers:

I Don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the wonderful characters.

I am also from America so I apologize in advance for any cultural errors that I may make.

* * *

The First Meeting

The sun glinted through the window and fell straight across the notebook that was furiously being scribbled in. The light made it almost impossible for Kaminari to see what she was writing and so with a sigh, the girl moved the stack of books that was in front of her over to the side. The makeshift light blind worked wonderfully. The sun could no longer call across the page. Kaminari quickly adjusted her yellow dress before resuming her writing.

There was no way that she was going to get this done and an even slimmer chance that she was going to get an A. But she wasn't about to give up, her mother was counting on her to do well in school. Kaminari grabbed a book off of her sun blind before replacing it with the one she had just been using.

"It's not here," She didn't hear the voice even though it was well over a whisper and quite agitated. The boy who had spoken was two rows over on his knees looking for a book.

"While that is rather inconvenient," The boy who stood next to him stated coolly. He was tall, nearly six feet, his black hair was styled fashionable and his glasses hid his gray eyes.

"What are we going to do?" The boy on the floor exclaimed. He had golden yellow hair and blue eyes that were almost violet, there was no doubt about it he was foreign.

"We'll just have to think of something, won't we?" The black haired boy said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He stepped out from the row of bookshelves and that was when he saw her. She was sitting there surrounded by books scribbling away in her notebook. As though pulled by a sting the boy walked over to her table.

He stopped when he reached her and picking up the book that was on the top of her sun blind he got her attention. She looked up, puzzled at this intrusion, but before she could say anything to him he spoke to her.

"I was wondering if I could borrow this book for a while," he said. The way that he said it wasn't exactly in question form but he looked to her for an answer.

"Sure, I'm done with it anyway," she said still confused as to why this boy was speaking to her. They had been in the same class since first year in middle school and this was the first time that he had ever spoken to her.

He nodded his head as though to say 'thank you' and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

She didn't know why she called out to him but she did. He stopped and turned back around to face her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're Kyoya Ootori. Aren't you?" Again she didn't know why he was talking to her or why she had prolonged to conversation.

"Yes." He replied, she didn't know what she was going to say next, but it was obvious that she should say something. However, before she had the chance he was speaking again. "And you are Kaminari Matsumoto, your mother is a doctor who works for my father's company. You're a second year, and although all of your friends go, you have never once been to the host club."

Kaminari was dumbfounded, she simply sat there and stared at Kyoya and he stared back. She opened her mouth to speak but instead of words coming out only a small squeak escaped before she quickly closed her mouth again. The certainty with which he had spoken these fact about her was innerving. And anyway what did it matter to him if she never went to his silly host club?

Before anymore words passed between them the boy that had been distressed at not finding the book came over to them.

"There you are Kyoya," He said, and then his eyes fell on the book that Kyoya held in his hands. "You found it! How wonderful!"

And with that the other boy had pulled him away and Kyoya simply looked at her once more before letting the other boy lead him away.

Kaminari shook her head, the encounter had been strange to say the least. However, she still needed to study. She turned her head back to her notebook and noticed that the sun was falling right across it again. With a sigh she picked up a book that was laying on her other side and placed it on top of the stack before continuing to study.

If she had been paying attention to the room around her Kaminari would have heard the stifled giggles and whispers that came from the other side of the bookshelf directly behind her.

"Did you see that, Kaoru?" One of the red headed twins whispered to his brother.

"I sure did," Kaoru whispered back replacing the books that they had removed from the shelf in order to see through it.

"The way that he looked at her," his brother said giggling, "I have never seen Kyoya-senpai look at anyone like that."

"I know, Hikaru," Kaoru said to his brother, he didn't want to say that he had seen Kyoya with that exact look in his eyes before, but directed at Haruhi.

"Something is going to have to be done about it!" Hikaru said with resolve.

"Definitely," Kaoru said, pulled into his brothers plot.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, this story may continue or it may not, it all depends on you. If you like this story and want to find out what the twins are plotting, Follow, Favorite, or Leave a Review. Because those are the only ways that I can tell if you liked it or not. Thank you!


End file.
